Stage 3: Lyrics
In the third stage, groups wrote lyrics to their upcoming original cover. They are posted below. Please vote for your favorite group here~! ☆°Aspire°☆ Like a twinkling sapphire, We hope to inspire, Together we're Aspire! “A hope and a dream are like the sun and moon, Without hope, we remain in the dark,” If we hold these emotions in our heart, I'm sure it would create a spark. We have our dream, Let's reach it! We have our chance, Let's take it! I know we can do it! Our dreams are never ending, Stop wasting time, We'll get our happy ending, It's a goal we chose to climb Our life is slowly going by, That's why we should fly, Let no one steal your dreams, The limit is the sky “Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning,” We look at each other smiling and grinning, And together we are shining. We have our goal, Let's reach it! We have our hope, Let's take it! We know we can do it! Our dreams are never ending, Stop wasting time, We'll get our happy ending, It's a goal we chose to climb Our life is slowly going by, That's why we should fly, Let no one steal your dreams, The limit is the sky Sometimes we feel that it is better to give up But if we keep on pushing through we'll make it to the top Our dreams are never ending, Stop wasting time, We'll get our happy ending, It's a goal we chose to climb Our life is slowly going by, That's why we should fly, Let no one steal your dreams, The limit is the sky ☆UNITY☆ [ » : Chorus begins ] [ « : Chorus ends ] [ ~♪~ ° ~♩~ ° ~♪~ : Final bridge transition. ] ' ' » I'll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. «''' ' To a sea ridden with stars Our youthful minds swim far. What kind of loving shine Can I make mine? ' ' Will the anemones forget The kiss that pierced the sunset? There's a watery skyline That I want us to find. ' ' Please don't let me go. Keep looking forward. Past a sea That continues singing for me. ' ' Please don't let me go. We're heading toward The vast oceans That drown our premonitions. ' ' » I’ll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Because I'm believing in a hope much greater than us. ' ' I’ll swim harder against a tenacious sea. Let's see what the sunset has planned for me. Let's sink with the thought that miracles will embrace us.' ' I'll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Once the raging sea is calm, I will be too. « If we reach the setting sun No one else will come. No one but the moon Who will be diving soon. ' ' I want to hear your wish Being sung to the fish. So let's let confessions rave In every oncoming wave. ' ' Wherever you go I'll always sail with you Past charming tides That the coral always invites.' ' Wherever you go Let the starfish come too. We'll embrace the light That shines before the night.' ' . . . » I’ll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Because I'm believing in a hope much greater than us. I’ll swim harder against a tenacious sea. Let's see what the sunset has planned for me. Let's sink with the thought that miracles will embrace us.' ' I'll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Once the raging sea is calm, I will be too. « ~♪~ ° ~♩~ ° ~♪~' ' Daydreaming on the soaking beach, About sailing across the sea To reach the voice that completes me Drifting far into the final horizon I'll see ~♪~ ° ~♩~ ° ~♪~' ' » I’ll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Because I'm believing in a hope much greater than us. I’ll swim harder against a tenacious sea. Let's see what the sunset has planned for me. Let's sink with the thought that miracles will embrace us.' ''' I'll swim faster towards the horizon To the void where the edge of the sea lies in. Once the raging sea is calm, I will be too.﻿ « Sunrise Fantasy I used to walk a lonely road, but now I'm not alone Let them see me now, no longer a little princess We used to fall for their bait, listen to all the spouting hate But this is a new slate, no more Carved by my new mates I had to save myself, forget about everyone else Stop wearing my heart on my sleeve I am not deadweight And neither are you The lesson is within: You can't change others, so don't let them change you Once you realize, it's a happy ending No more pain or grieving (Chorus) All the boys and girls who try to find themselves They are drowned with everyone's favorite colors Listen to your hearts, and you will not fall apart Dry your tears Wipe your knees We'll never be held down again I'm the best at being me, and you're the best at being you! When the world used to laugh, but the pressure hit me in the heart (like a crimson arrow shooting right through you), you pull right through, letting life take its course Begging to be saved I held out my hand into the dark sky, not wanting to say goodbye I broke into shards of light cuz no one was there No one was there (Repeat) But you hit me one summer You can't change others So don't let them change you This is the happy ending No more sad me or you (Chorus) I realize now There is only one of me Only one of you So I'm gonna be me Be the best at being me Forget about your fate Rise up to all the hate No one will control you Cuz there's only one of you So be your amazing you Be the best at being you ☆Hi•To•De! Across the night sky, Stars will fly. Across the blue sea, A melody can be heard tonight. "oh what's this?" A new face in this small town? "Come along, don't be afraid! "Explore the sky with me!" "With us, together!" "Our Beginning!" La La La La La La La La La La Gazing at the Stars, O' this Starry Sky! La La La La La La La La La La! This is our beginning! Our very first step. It's okay to make mistakes, just keep moving on! ( YEAH! ) Well, it's okay. That's what I'll say. So, then let's go ! One day I'll achieve my dreams! So grab my hand, off we go! Towards that Starry Sky! COME COME ON LETS GO! ( GO! ) I WILL NEVER QUIT. I WILL CHASE AFTER MY DREAMS! COME COME ON, I KNOW. I WILL DO MY BEST WELCOME TO THIS NEW WORLD OUR FUTURE! YEAH! I open my eyes The light of the future shines before me Isn't it special, a place like this? To sing with you is my only wish. The warm spring breeze ruffles your hair. " Come on! I'll race you there! " The small round park where we can dream~ "Together, we say now-!" COME COME ON LETS GO! ( GO! ) DREAM FOR A FUTURE . I'LL BE A STARGAZER, SHALL YOU TOO ? COME COME ON, I KNOW. IT WILL ALL WORK OUT SO DON'T BE AFRAID OF OUR FUTURE! YEAH! H-I-T-O-D-E! Hitode! We will Shine~!! I'll Sing a song beside you Laying in the long green grass Whispering silent words, Never to be heard Except by me and my world SO! Come on, Come on, I know! I will do my best! I will chase after the stars! ( I WILL DO MY BEST! ) COME COME ON LETS GO! ( GO! ) WE WILL NEVER QUIT. WE WILL CHASE AFTER OUR DREAMS! COME COME ON, I KNOW. WE WILL DO OUR BEST WELCOME TO THIS NEW WORLD OUR FUTURE! YEAH! STARGAZING DREAMS! YEAH! This... Is our Dream! Red Ribbon Hey I was so close to you It was so close I wish I got closer This time I can't try again I don't know why I keep trying even though I can't try again I won't give up no matter what I keep trying and striving with no success and even when its hard I keep doing it (instrumental)(20sec) Why did it not succeed When I'm doing it this hard was it cause I tried too hard or was it not met to be Hey you over there never give up and you Missy do the same No matter what never give up (instrumental) (30 sec) Why I don't know but I'll keep doing it till I die Maybe it's because I can't try again is why I keep trying It is more fun I can't try again Then when I could (echo) Then when I could (echo) Then when I could (Closing instrumental) (13 sec)